mossycavernsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monium Enethor
Monium Enethor is a character from Assassin Hunt. He was found by the team in a dungeon beneath a castle full of vampires in Germany. Biography Not much is known about Monium Enethor. Those who have cared to investigate his past, before they vanished, find a few things. His name is often heard in conjunction with Vohwatar, which all say was a mighty mageocracy. He either founded it, or protected it, or brought about its downfall. Perhaps all three. His peculiar half-mask, glowing eye, and metallic hands can be found in the records of countless dimensions. In some, he is regarded as a great hero. In others, his name is revered as the god of death. Truthfully, his history is such a scrambled mess that even a person with all the facts placed in front of them may not be able to assemble it. In truth, he is a mighty Magus, one plagued with several problems that his mastery of the Art simply cannot solve. He has spent centuries creating a beautiful home, making it self-sufficient, and generally building a utopia for himself while causing others to suffer. This is located in a pocket dimension that is warded to a horrendous extent. However, his many questionable acts have made him an uncountable number of enemies. In his home, he has many systems of power, including a cross-dimension scrying network that can penetrate nearly any protective field. Thus, his enemies are determined to prevent him from staying in his home long enough to access any of his gadgets, systems, constructs, or even connect to his power supply. The best they can do is banish him, however. It would be a task worthy of a capital G god to track down every device and failsafe he has prepared to go off at the moment of his death. Every time they shunt him away, he is tossed to a random location across the multiverse, time and space being as restricting as empty air. And every time, his goal is to find a way back. Personality Monium has two minds wrapped together inside his soul. When he reaches his home, the two unravel and are separated. Each time he is forced out, they are smashed together once more. One calls himself Enethor, and is generally a horrid, cruel creature. He delights in causing pain, and attempts to cause as much harm as possible before returning to his home. The second calls himself Hovawart, after the breed of loyal guard dogs. That is undoubtedly a relic from his hidden past. In any case, Hovawart is still by all means a harsh man, but he has a code of honor, and will often help others in need. Enethor has prevailed in the mental battles between the two in Assassin Hunt, coming out in control for the duration of Monium's banishment. He is rather sadistic, enjoys discomforting others, and is terribly manipulative. His personal goal is to put a knife in every member of the team besides Lallus and, perhaps, Sayo. Physical Appearance At the beginning of the RP, he was found without arms from the elbow down, his right eye gouged out, his left being replaced with an orb of complete darkness. He soon left that body, and took a vampiric vessel as his own. He is dressed in fine clothing, perhaps a bit dated, and has blood-red irises to match his black hair and pale skin. Relations The Commander: Monium has wonderful dreams each night of this fellow being pulled apart on a Vrannish Agony Rack. Or he would, if he could dream. They haven't spoken much, mainly because Monium avoids him whenever possible. His general stupidity and incompetence drive Monium to greater disdain and hatred each day. Shino: Monium really doesn't care one way or the other about her, but the Enethor side is perfectly happy ruining her day whenever possible. It probably doesn't help that she is such a tempting target, and hurting her might be the easiest way to hurt the Commander... Lallus: As a fellow practitioner of the Art, Lallus is the only person in the original gang Monium respects in the slightest fashion. He may bumble around and go about things in odd ways, but there is no denying his skill with teleportation. Lallus' mission is possibly the only thing that has stopped Monium from murdering the Commander. Sayo: Monium doesn't necessarily dislike Sayo, but thinks him an excellent tool. He sends dreams Sayo's way every so often, posing as the Lord, in an attempt to fool Sayo into believing that Monium is a prophet sent by God. Needless to say, that idea drives Enethor to hysterics. Vorenathsimaliar: Though the first time they met was when Vorenathsimaliar was attempting to eradicate Monium's soul, the two have become "friends," if the term can be used. "Very close allies" would probably be the best phrase. Vorenathsimaliar is constantly at Monium's side, acting as a silent bodyguard. Category:Males Category:Assassin Hunt Category:Assassin Hunt Characters Category:Magical Characters